Tree to Get Ready/Transcript
(Scene opens up showing a sky view of the backyard). Ahh, ahh Game Announcer: Get ready! Round 1! Fight! Stacy: (Laughs) You're going mine, meat! Candace: What? You want a piece of me? Stacy: Uh uh, I want the whole thing, baby. (Both laugh) Linda: So, what are you young ladies doing? Candace: Wrestling, Mom. Favorite game. Linda: Well, I'll just be running a few errands. First, I'll get the groceries, then to the florist, and then to the car wash. Candace: Okay, whatever. Kinda busy right now. Linda: Call if there's any trouble. Candace: With my brothers, I'd might as well call now. (Cut to Phineas and Ferb with some wood equipment and Ferb wearing overalls) Phineas: Huh. You're right, Ferb. I guess it would make a sound. Say, where's Perry? (Cut to Perry sitting in his lair; TV static) Major Monogram: There you are, Agent P. It has come to our attention that all pigeons have left the Downtown area. Of course, on the upside, I haven't washed my car in weeks. (Clears throat) We can, uh, only assume that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is involved. You know your mission. Perry! (Cut back to Phineas and Ferb) Phineas: That about does it. Isabella: Hey, guys! Whatcha doin'? Phineas: We remodeled our old tree house. What do you think? Isabella: Oh my gosh! Wow. Phineas: Come on, check it out! This is the main crib. Isabella: Sweet! Phineas: Let's take the tube to the top. Isabella: Tube? Phineas: Sure. It's the fastest way up. Isabella: Are you sure about this? Phineas: Relax. We haven't missed yet. Isabella: Really? Phineas: Yeah. You're our first passenger. Isabella: What? Phineas: Woo-hoo! Isabella: (Screams while zooming through the life ring tube. Finally, she lands at the top) Awesome. Phineas: Let 'er rip. Isabella: Ah! (The boys land on Isabella with a thud and everyone laughs about it) Phineas: Check out the view. Pretty sweet, huh? Isabella: No doubt. What's that? Phineas: Oh, that's just Candace's old tree-house. (Shows old tree-house) She doesn't use it anymore. Isabella: Well, that's just sad. Phineas: Hey, what if we gave it a makeover? Isabella: Sure! Something more...well, I don't know...Candace! Phineas: Yes. (Agent P speeds down the road) Doo be doo be doo ba, doo be doo be doo ba Doo be doo be doo ba (Tires screech as he parks in front of...) Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.! (Perry grapples up to the top of the building, uses suction cups to get in the top room, and sees Vanessa zapping the pigeons with a mind-control device and gets a picture of it) Doofenshmirtz: Very clever, don't you think, Perry the Platypus? (Sips drink, then spits it out upon realizing Perry is here) Perry the Platypus?! (at some pigeons) Get him! Stop him! He's headed for that clearly marked exit! (Agent P tries to escape, but is blocked by pigeons) (Candace loses to Stacy again) Game Announcer: Winner! Winner! Candace: (growls as she throws her controller down) Phineas: Attention, Candace! Come to the backyard! We have a surprise for you. Candace: What's going on now? Phineas: Hey, Candace. Check out your old tree house. I think you're gonna like it. Candace: (Gasps; camera shows a newly remodeled tree house) No way! I better call Mom. Stacy: Oh, don't be such a fuddy-duddy, Candy. Come on, let's check it out! Candace: (Tire swing lowers) I don't know, Stacy. I think they're up to some-- (tire swing lifts the girls up) Whoa! This is so weird. I can't believe it's my old tree house. Carpets, furniture, entertainment center. I mean, look at all the bells and whistles. Maybe my brothers have been replaced by aliens. Stacy: Yeah, and now they're gonna fatten you up so they can eat ya! Candace: (As they enter the elevator) I can't believe they did this all for me. Phineas: (On speaker) You may begin bouncing. Candace: Bounce? Stacy: (Laughs) Come on! Bounce! (They bounce up the elevator, up some trampolines and land on the lookout with some can phones) Both: Woo-hoo! (Phone rings) Candace: Hello? Phineas: What do you think of your new tree house? Candace: I love it! You thought of everything. Phineas: It gets better. Try pressing the THF button. Candace: THF? What's that? Some sort of sound system? (Stacy presses a red button, reading "THF". The tree house slowly transforms into a robot) Uh, Phineas? What does THF stand for? Phineas: TREE HOUSE FIGHT!!! Stacy: (Laughs) This is so rad! Candace/Stacy: Oh snap! (Phineas and Ferb's treehouse transforms as well) Tree house: I'm takin' you down! Candace/Stacy: AAAAAH! (Cut back to D.E. Inc) Doofenshmirtz: You see, Perry the Platypus, you are no match for my pigeons. I have conditioned their tiny, little bird brains to do whatever I say, by using my brand new very evil invention called: The Poop-Inator. (at Vanessa) Vanessa, please. Thank you. (at Perry; stammers) You two have met, right? Vanessa, Perry the Platypus. Perry the Platypus, Vanessa. Vanessa: Yeah, hey. How's it goin'? Doofenshmirtz: Observe! With this, I can implant the target image on their tiny, little brains in a flash! (Zaps the machine at the pigeon, making it lose its feathers) It-- It works better from a distance. Anyway, today at Town Hall, they will award the key to the city to My-Goody-Two-Shoes-Brother Roger. Oh, how I loathe him. Vanessa: I like Uncle Roger. Doofenshmirtz: Thank you, Vanessa, but I don't believe I was talking to you. Is your name Perry the Platypus? No, I don't think so. Vanessa: (Sighs) I so should have gone to summer school. Doofenshmirtz: I will not be attending the ceremony, but my pigeons will be there to rain on his parade! (Laughs) You see, Perry the Platypus, my brother Roger is at the very top of a very long list of people I despise. (At Vanessa) Vanessa, music please. (Vanessa presses a remote which turns on a stereo. Doofenshmirtz puts on a boater hat and begins to sing) (Song: "My Goody Two-Shoes Brother") I bear lots of animosity to bellhops, they never bring my luggage up on time And taxi drivers really tax my patience If they vanished, would it really be a crime? I don't like meter maids or underwater welders, health fanatic cooks or camera crews Not fond of monks or yoga teachers, or sports fans in the bleachers And I'm not sure how I'm feeling about you There are lots of horrid people on this planet That I would like to give a lashing to But my goody two-shoes brother, the favorite of my mother Is the one I want to smother in a ton of pigeon goo Yes, my goody two-shoes brother, the favorite of my mother Is the one I want to smother Thank you sir, I'll have another! He's the one I want to smother In a ton Of Pigeon Goo! You see, you see how I held that last note, good, huh? (Cut back to the backyard) Phineas: Tree house fight! Candace/Stacy: Bring it on, maggots! Fireside Girls: (As Isabella holds up a Round 1 sign) Aw, yeah, let's go! (Bell rings) Candace: Now what? Stacy: Look! The controls are just like the video game! Let's show 'em our mad skills. Woo-hoo! Let's dance, dweebs! (They wrestle) Phineas: Hey, stop leading! Candace: You stop leading. (They pass through an old man's garden; the old man sees them and assumes it was the Super Grow Plant Food) Give him the twister! Fight! (Throws Phineas and Ferb in the air) Score! Phineas: Hit the crash button! (Ferb does so, and they get covered in tires and brace themselves for the crash, and they land by one of the downtown buildings) Candace: YES! Stacy: Woo! Well done, Candirocks. Candace: Let's nail 'em! Phineas: Come on, Ferb. (Dressed as a pirate) The enemy is upon us! Man the cannons! (Cannon comes out with Ferb wearing a blue hat) FIRE! (Cannon fires) Candace: Uh oh. Yow! What now? Stacy: Try pulling some levers. Candace: Yipe! (Pulls a lever causing the pink robot's mouth to open and purple water balloons to fire) Phineas: (He and Ferb wearing Army outfits) Incoming! (He and Ferb get hit by the purple water balloons) Candace/Stacy: Yeah! (The yellow robot's mouth opens to reveal water with a lifeboat, an oar and a couple of fish to come out) Ew! Phineas: (wearing knight's armor) Egad, man! It's an end run around the middle! (Ferb's revealed to be wearing a Scottish outfit) Sound retreat! Ferb: (salutes and plays the bagpipes) (Cut to the car wash) Linda: Hmm. That's funny. I haven't gotten the usual call from Candace. (Get her phone out and calls her) (Cut back to downtown) Phineas: Come and get me! (Sticks its bottom out releasing a horse and runs; Candace's cell phone rings) Linda: (On phone) Candace, honey, I'm at the car-wash, and I'm heading home very soon. Bye bye. Candace: Oh no! (Can phone drops down) Phineas: Phineas and Ferb to Robo-Girls; (he and Ferb are wearing chicken costumes) Last one home is a big old purple pickled egg! Ferb: (Imitates chicken clucking noise) (Cut back to D.E. Inc) Doofenshmirtz: Ah, the award ceremony. And there's my insipid brother Roger. (the tower viewer goes out) What? Oh, let's see if I've got another coin. Now, what was I saying-- Oh! I despise him so much. You are about to witness a truly petty act of vengeance, Perry the Platypus, brought on by my own mindless jealously. (At Vanessa) Vanessa, fire the harpoon! (Vanessa shoots the harpoon) Perfect. The time has come! Do not fail me, my pigeons! (The pigeons walk out on the rope in a line) Roger: Ladies and Gentlemen, as the most handsome and charming man in all the Tri-State Area, I hereby promise to keep our city clean. Crowd: (Applause and cheering) Doofenshmirtz: Pay attention and learn something, Perry the Platypu-- Wait, wait! Where's Perry the Platypus? He's escaping, WITH THE POOP-INATOR! (Perry takes out the chip out of the Poop-Inator. He grabs the chip from his fedora, puts it in the Poop-Inator, and then shoots the Poop-Inator at the pigeons, who then fly to Doofenshmirtz. At the same time, the tree-house robots trip on the rope.) Stacy: Whoa! (They start to roll home with Agent P in tow) Doofenshmirtz: Curse you, Perry the Platypus! Uh oh. This is not going to end well for me, I'm afraid. Vanessa: That's what you get for using a bunch of stupid pigeons. Doofenshmirtz: Wait for me! (runs with her) Hold the door, please. (The door closes on him, and when the other door opens, Doofenshmirtz runs inside) Come on, come on, come on, come on! (Too late, as the pigeons assault the screaming Doofenshmirtz as the door closes) (Cut to Linda driving home with the tree-house robots rolling the same direction with Perry in tow; immediately the treehouses land in the backyard with Isabella holding the game over sign and the Fireside Girls giving them a score of 60) Fireside Girls: Woo-hoo! Way to go! Yeah! Awesome! (While that was happening, Linda pulls in the driveway) Phineas: (Laughs) We beat ya. You're both big old purple pickled eggs! Stacy: You were out of your tree. Candace: Yeah, we were first. Phineas: Nuh-uh, we were. Candace/Stacy: We were. Phineas: We were. Linda: Looks like you're having fun. Phineas: Well, Mom, you know what they say. (Candace and Stacy proceed to shoot a water balloon at Phineas) Ferb: Fun never falls too far from the tree house. (Gets hit by a water balloon as well) End Credits (Song: "My Goody Two-Shoes Brother") Doofenshmirtz: Yes, my goody two-shoes brother, the favorite of my mother Is the one I want to smother Thank you sir, I'll have another! He's the one I want to smother In a ton Of Pigeon Goo! (Doofenshmirtz walks out of his building covered in pigeon poop. A few people who sees him scream and run) You see, you see how I held that last note, good, huh? Category:Transcripts Category:T